


Fired

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lex is an asshole, Swearing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You land a job at LexCorp but soon learn that Lex Luthor is an absolute dick.  You complain to your best friend Clark and he takes care of your problem for you.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 7





	Fired

Becoming employed at LexCorp and working directly under Lex Luthor had been a dream of yours for some time now. You had ideas that you wanted to implement and expand upon. The one thing you hadn’t been counting on had been Lex Luthor being a complete asshole to you and everyone else. How anyone was still employed here you had no idea, and you got the feeling that the person that had been in your position before you arrived had quit because of their treatment.

You had been there for nearly a month and had become one of Lex’s personal favorite punching bags. He seemed to take great pleasure in torturing you and you didn’t know why. And honestly, you had fantasized about telling Lex off and quitting, but you still believed in what you were doing.

You took the problems to your best friend Clark who was always willing to lend a listening ear. “I should have listened to you, Clark,” you sighed as you brought him a glass of wine and sat down on the couch beside him. He was watching you carefully, taking in how tired you looked. “Lex is a complete and utter dick.”

Clark wanted to say I told you so, but kept his mouth shut, “Any idea why he seemed to single you out?” Though Clark had an inkling as to why Lex seemed to be picking on you over everyone else.

“That’s the thing! I have no idea why he would target me like this,” you leaned your head back against the couch. “I don’t know, I just thought that I could do some good with this job and now it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

Clark felt bad, “Maybe something better will come along.”

You offered him a smile but didn’t comment.

The next day Clark made a trip to LexCorp. He avoided you so that you wouldn’t know he was there and made it straight to Lex’s office. “Ah Kent, what a pleasant surprise,” though Lex’s tone suggested that it was not a pleasant surprise at all. “What do I owe the honor?”

“Y/N,” Clark braced his hands on Lex’s desk. “What’s it gonna take for you to stop being a dick to her?”

“Seeing as how much it riles you up, nothing,” Lex smiled. “Does it bother you how much of an ass I am to her?”

Clark gritted his teeth, “You’re going to fire her, Luthor. If you’re not going to be nice and cordial as a boss should be, then get rid of her.”

Lex chuckled, “And why would I do that?”

Clark chuckled and Lex felt a chill go down his spine, “I don’t think you want to find out, Luthor. We both know that I can make your life a living hell.” He turned and headed for the door, “Fire her, Luthor if you know what’s good for you.” When he was free and clear he made a call to Bruce, “I need a favor.”

“Fired,” you stammered as you sat before Lex. “What for?!”

“It’s just not working out,” Lex said. “You aren’t meeting my requirements and you’re dragging your division down. I’m sorry Ms. Y/L/N, but your time at LexCorp has come to a close.”

A security guard came and escorted you to your desk. Clearing it out you felt the eyes of your coworkers on you and you felt embarrassed. You hadn’t done anything to subject you to being fired. You had done everything that was required and asked, but this was Lex for you. An ass to the very end.

You made your way to the Daily Planet to tell Clark what had happened. You didn’t know what you needed, but you needed your best friend and maybe a pint of the good ice cream. When you arrived you noticed that everyone seemed to be looking toward one of the conference rooms and whispering. You located Lois and asked, “What’s going on here?”

“Bruce Wayne came by for a surprise visit,” she said in a hushed tone. “No one knows why, but he and Clark have been talking for a while now.”

As if one queue both Bruce and Clark stepped out of the office. “Ah Y/N!” Clark smiled brightly when he noticed you. “Come here, I’d like for you to meet Mr. Wayne.”

You made your way over and stuck out your hand, “It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce,” he told you with a charming smile. “It’s nice to meet Clark’s good friend. He was telling me all about you.”

You chuckled, “I wish we were meeting on a better day.”

Bruce noted the box of stuff in your hands and he and Clark shared a look. “Let me guess, Lex fired you?” You nodded and looked at Clark, had he told Bruce about your job at LexCorp. You knew that he and Bruce were close, but not that close. “I’m starting a branch of Wayne Enterprises here in Metropolis, I need someone to oversee the branch. Would you like the position, Ms. Y/L/N?”

You stood there flabbergasted, “Yes!”

“Great, we’ll meet tomorrow for lunch and go over all the details.” He turned to Clark, “Until next time, Clark.”

“See ya, Bruce,” he said and the two of you watched him walk away.

Looking back at Clark you said, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He tried to look innocent, but you knew.

“Just thank you,” you said.

He smiled and pulled you into his arms, “Any time, Y/N.”


End file.
